Espera
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Aunque su corazón latiera a mil por hora, aunque su mirada le buscará en las tareas diarias, aunque sus sentimientos tenían buenos fundamentos, no podía avanzar. Pero ella quería más.  Y él, muy a su pesar, moría por dárselo.


Él había esperado.

Vaya que si había esperado, todo su raciocinio había sido puesto a prueba, todos sus impulsos, los más bajos, esos que nunca había experimentado, estaban saliendo a la luz para tentarle, para carcomerle día tras día.

Y Mikasa no era de mucha ayuda.

Desde que ya no podían negarlo, cuando las barreras de la edad y los prejuicios se hacían inexistentes, cuando la atracción y la tensión era palpable entre ellos. Los toques, los roces de manos entre pasillo, las miradas fortuitas en el comedor.

Pero él era el adulto, ella era una adolescente. A pesar de la insistencia de Mikasa, él debía frenarse. No podía, era incorrecto, inmoral y todas esas palabras estravagantes que yacen en los libros de Hange. Aunque su corazón latiera a mil por hora, aunque su mirada le buscará en las tareas diarias, aunque sus sentimientos tenían buenos fundamentos, no podía avanzar.

Pero ella quería más.

Y él, muy a su pesar, moría por dárselo.

...

Estaban fuera del cuartel, Mikasa llevaba un vestido bastante femenino para su uso, de color azul índigo, Sasha insistió tanto que no pudo negarse. Desde que las labores de modernización habían empezado en la Isla, eran pocos los momentos que tenían para divertirse. Y Sasha quería visitar nuevamente el restaurante de ese cocinero.

Armin le había dicho a Mikasa, que Sasha tenía sentimientos románticos por el Marleyano, y como no hacerlo, si preparaba los más esquisitos platillos, los más estravagantes sabores. Pero eso era lo de menos, Mikasa estaba renuente, pues sabía el interrogatorio bajo el que sería sometida.

Porque desde que Sasha les había encontrado en pleno beso, con las manos del Capitán en lugares no accesibles, y una Mikasa sonrojada, sabía que el momento llegaría. Y Sasha es su mejor amiga, a pesar de todo.

"No puedo esperar a que pruebes el último platillo de Nikolo. ¡Se llama Pizza! Y es el cielo en la tierra, no estoy bromeando." Sasha caminaba apresuradamente mientras jalaba la mano de Mikasa. Esta se dejó ser arrastrada por ella. "Y el pay de queso..."

"¿Dime por qué tenemos que correr?" Para Mikasa, el restaurante no se iría, no veía necesidad de apresurar su camino. Además, el sol incandescente le provocaba sudar, a pesar que el vestido era de lo más fresco del mundo.

"Entre más pronto estemos, tendremos la posibilidad de que nuestra conversación dure más, porque habrá más tiempo para comer..." Porque Sasha no había olvidado los gemidos inhibidos de su mejor amiga, una imagen mental perturbadora, si le preguntaban.

"¿Por qué no invitas a Connie en mi lugar?"

"Porque Connie no era quien estaba sentado en las piernas del Capitán, Mikasa."

El sonrojo de la joven fue notorio, y no era por los rayos de sol que caían sobre sus mejillas.

"No es eso."

"No, claro que no Mikasa, claro que no."

Mikasa no pudo evitar recordar esa noche, las manos callosas de su pareja, los besos en puntos exactos que la hacían suspirar, sus ruegos suplicantes de que avanzará más, que el calor entre sus piernas pedía ser resuelto a gritos. Y sabía que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pues cierta porción de su anatomía se mostraba bastante alegre de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pero él era terco, terco como una mula. Y a pesar de en numerosas ocasiones intentar avanzar a un plano más satisfactorio, la conciencia del Capitán volvía y frenaba todo.

...

"¿Por qué no podemos continuar?"

"Eres una mocosa, Mikasa."

"No decías eso hace cinco segundos mientras me frotaba contra..." La mirada que le lanzó el Capitán fue suficiente para detenerle. Ahora que habían avanzado a circunstancias más estimulantes, en donde el calor y sudor predominaban, y las hormonas propias de su edad hacían aparición, él la quería, claro, y tenía sentimientos profundos por ella, pero...

"Eso no quita, que sigues siendo una Mocosa. No tienes tan siquiera la mayoría de edad." Y ese era el mayor problema, a pesar de tener su pleno consentimiento, ella era joven, vibrante a pesar de su actitud. Bajo ningún motivo querría que se arrepintiese de sus acciones, que en algún futuro, se culpara de haber cometido cosas para las que no estaba preparada aún. No.

"¿Desde cuando la edad importa en un mundo como este? Podríamos morir en cualquier momento."

"Ambos sabemos que seremos las últimas personas en morir, tenemos plenitud de años, es probable que esta isla de mierda desaparezca antes de que tú y yo decidamos unirnos para adentrarnos a las puertas del infierno." O de eso quería convencerse. Estaban rodeados de una paz que les intoxicaba, de esa calma antes de la tormenta, sabían que lo peor estaba por venir.

"Tú mejor que nadie sabe de lo impredecible que puede ser la vida, Capitán." Podrían morir en cualquier momento, podrían desaparecer, desvanecerse.

"Dos años."

"No me parece." Mikasa se estaba colocando la poca ropa que se había quitado, no entendía porque el Capitán trazaba esos límites. Ellos habían vivido demasiado, su capacidad y facultades mentales no eran los mismos que alguien de las murallas. Esperar dos años para un encuentro que ella necesitaba que fuera en ese preciso instante era la muerte.

"No me importa, no pienso hacer nada hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, no mientras sigas siendo una niña impulsiva." era la voz del deseo, intentaba reafirmar en su pensamiento Levi, era la voz de las hormonas la que hablaba por Mikasa.

...

Los ojos de Sasha se abrían con cada cosa que Mikasa decía, la verdad, de como los brazos del Capitán le habían acogido, de como sus similitudes los habían conectado, pues desde Shinganshina ya nada era igual. Y la soledad había embargado a Mikasa como una manta, cual serpiente enrollandose en su mente. Y había llegado él, con su humor negro y su lengua sucia, lengua que Mikasa podía dar fe, que hacía más que hablar vulgaridades.

Y es que Sasha nunca habría creído que Mikasa y el Capitán tenían un romance juntos de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Mikasa le odiaba, ¿no? ¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado todo desde Shinganshina? ¿Qué tan distraída había estado ella para no percatarse del cambio de actitud?

"Entonces...¿Tú y él ya...?" Era algo normal en una relación, o al menos esa es la perspectiva que tenía la joven, la que se formaron desde esa charla incomoda que habían tenido con el Comandante Erwin, que en Paz descanse, y la actual Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y dada la posición en la cual les encontró, suponía que Mikasa tenía más experiencia. Hasta podría preguntarle...

"No."

"¿Por qué no? Pero si la vez anterior..."

"Porque Levi considera que soy una menor de edad indefensa e incapaz de tomar decisiones por mi cuenta sin que mis procesos físicos tengan influencia." y a Mikasa le exasperaba, le enojaba, que despreciara la madurez mental que había adquirido bajo su vida llena de desgracias, de situaciones bajo las que ningún adolescente debería exponerse." Es un enano idiota."

"Vaya, a pesar de todo no dejas de odiarlo."

"Que tenga sentimientos románticos por él no significa que deje de ser un enano idiota. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar."

Y a pesar de que era un enano idiota, era su enano idiota. No podía dejar de pensarle, se había metido profundo bajo su piel. Y le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas que él dejara de verla como una subordinada volátil, que cediera ante sus sentimientos y admitiera que lo que tenían, lo que se había formado, era probablemente la mejor cosa que les había pasado en el mundo.

...

Pero ahora, con la mayoría de edad cumplida, recién llegados de una práctica cerca de la base en el cuarto muro, Mikasa se sentía como un animalillo de esos que Armin le describió, de esos que eran cazados por peligrosos depredadores que no tenían compasión alguna cuando de alimentarse se trataba. Eran sentimientos contradictorios, porque había esperado este momento por dos años, porque sus tácticas de seducción no habían funcionado y Levi se había negado a tan siquiera darle un mísero orgasmo.

Pero ahora, en su oficina, ordenando el papeleo que traían desde afuera, aún ataviados con el uniforme antipersonas, con la luz de las velas iluminandoles, Mikasa solo podía tratar en seco. Por qué la forma en la que se Levi la observaba era capaz de desnudar a cualquiera, de leer sus más profundos deseos y gozarse en ellos.

"Aún tienes que mejorar la manera de aterrizaje, el ruido que haces es descomunal." y de alguna manera, la rudeza de su comentario no equiparaba el tono de su voz, un tono que Mikasa conocía perfectamente, ese que le anticipaba una buena sesión de besos y altos niveles de insatisfacción. Esa voz ronca que activaba su cerebro.

"No hago ningún ruido al aterrizar." Mikasa estaba sentada frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio. Sus reportes debían ser congruentes, pues los equipos eran especialmente diseñados para ellos.

"Si lo haces, de todas formas Hanji cambiará la mierda de motor que te instalaron, los idiotas no se dieron cuenta que estaba en mantenimiento... Es por ello que se atascó tu cabello." El largo cabello de Mikasa se había atorado en uno de los Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales, si Levi no hubiera cortado su cabello de manera oportuna, las lesiones pudieron haber sido más graves. Pero debía admitir, que el corte que portaba la hacía ver más estilizada, mayor. "Lamento no haberlo podido salvar."

"No importa... Crecerá." Sasha se había encargado de arreglarlo junto con Jean, Mikasa había quedado perfecta. Si los chicos quisieran renunciar en algún momento a las tropas, de peluqueros tenían bastante futuro. "Creo que debería irme, aun tengo que buscar a Armin..."

"Quedate."

"Pero..."

"Por favor." El se levantó de su escritorio y lo rodeó para quedar cerca de ella, tomando su mano delicadamente la incitó a incorporarse, acercando la abruptamente hacia él, la diferencia de alturas hacia que los labios del capitán quedarán cerca del cuello de Mikasa, justo en el punto exacto donde su pulso pasaba. Lo besó como estaba acostumbrada, y ella no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos y ceder a las tentaciones. "Oi.. Adivina que haremos ahora... que ya eres legal."

Si Mikasa quisiera nombrar como fue que pasaron de eso a besarse encima del escritorio no lo recordaba. Solo podía sentir los labios del Capitán sobre los suyos robandole el aliento, se sentía diferente, era diferente, porque las manos de Levi no estaban descubriendo sin reservas, esta vez, tocaban sin pudor. Mientras le besaba, sus manos desabrochaban los cinturones de su negro uniforme, sus labios bajaron a su cuello, y el autocontrol de Mikasa se fue al carajo.

Subió la camisa de la chica hasta arriba de sus pechos, esos que tan bien conocía de tacto pero no de vista, y ahora, sin pudor alguno bajó a besarles, chuponeandolos, mordiendoles, mientras los incontrolables gemidos de Mikasa llenaban la habitación. Bien podrían los Titanes invadir las murallas en ese preciso instante, y a Mikasa le importaría poco con tal de seguir dejando al Capitán complacerla.

La presión en su vientre bajo era indescriptible, las manos ariscas del pequeño soldado tocaban su blanca piel, el contraste de texturas se sentía delicioso, ella sujetaba su cabello, pasaba sus manos por su cuello y exigía de la mejor manera posible, que nunca acabará con su tarea.

Y cuando su mano fue bajando lentamente, desabrochando los pantalones y bajándolos a media pierna con bragas incluidas, Mikasa no pudo evitar sentirse expuesta, su cuerpo temblaba por la espectativa, no era capaz de pedirlo, así que rogaba que el leyera su pensamiento. Así que cuando sus dedos se aventuraron en los pliegues, húmedos, dispuestos a recibir todas las caricias que se les había sido negadas. Y cuando lentamente pasó su dedo índice alrededor del punto más sensible de su anatomía, ese en donde una gran cantidad de plexos nerviosos desembocaban, no pudo evitar gruñir.

"¿Qué quieres, Mikasa?"

_Si este idiota piensa que le voy a rogar después de haberlo intentado antes esta equivocado_. La mirada desafiante de Mikasa le dio la respuesta, no diría ninguna palabra, ella ya había expresado sus deseos con anterioridad, ya había rogado suplicante que sus manos le tocaran justamente donde no lo hacía. Su clitoris pulsaba ante la espectativa de ser estimulado. Y la sonrisa a medio lado que se dibujó en el rostro del Levi fue inesperada.

Sus dedos se movieron a su entrada, palpando delicadamente sobre ella. La cabeza de Mikasa se inclinó hacia atrás producto de la pequeña ola de placer que sintió, ¿Por qué no se apresuraba? Sus piernas intentaron cerrarse para provocar placer, pero el Capitán decidió remover por completo el resto del uniforme y abrir sus piernas. Y mientras Mikasa yacía allí, casi completamente desnuda, sentada en el escritorio mientras sensaciones antes inimaginables la embargaban, el soldado decidió bajar por su estómago, dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su feminidad.

_Oh_...

...

Mikasa despertó porque los rayos del sol daban sobre su rostro, por un momento, se sintió desorientada. Pero al sentir un brazo que le sujetaba por la cintura recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y fue inevitable que los colores subieran a su rostro.

"Oi."

Mikasa zafó su agarre y se dio la vuelta, hasta quedar frente a frente, podía notar en sus hombros las marcas que ella había dejado la noche anterior, era capaz de notar la marca de sus dientes en el ángulo de su cuello, marca que dejó al momento de que fue invadida por su miembro. Podía recordar cada una de las veces que Levi se introdujo en ella, en el escritorio de su oficina. Tapó su rostro con la sabana, intentando cubrir el pudor que se reflejaba en sus mejillas.

"Mocosa, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para ocultarte? He visto todo, tocado todo y probado todo."

"Idiota."

Pero cuando sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, Mikasa no tuvo más remedio que apagar la voz indignada y ceder ante la lengua temerosa de Levi, que intentaba reclamar su boca como propia. Probablemente Mikasa sería incapaz de caminar, y probablemente sería blanco de las miradas curiosas de su tropa, pero todo eso valía la pena, oh, claro que había valido la pena, cada gota de sudor, cada suspiro, el leve dolor.

Porque lo tenía a él entre sus brazos. Y porque justo en ese momento, había sido capaz de olvidar su destino, el destino del mundo extraño en el que habían sido colocados.

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo un pequeño one Shot. Este está basado/inspirado en un fan art que vi algo intenso (bastante intenso 7u7), en el que Levi le dice "Oi mocosa, adivina que estaremos haciendo ahora que ya eres legal" y pues me inspiré.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
